cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/Chat Rules
__TOC__ =Basics= Some of the rules may sound odd, but they are there for a reason. The chat has been one of the longest running for a reason. We are constantly implementing new rules to make it more fun for all and easier to keep track of. Player Accounts Getting started, you may only have one player account per player. If you find you need more character slots, we can always add. Just find MikeH, DavidP, Wayne, Jim, or Sean to add more to your account, it is that simple. Back to Top Creation Guidelines Character Builder *If you are creating an OOC login please user either your first name or account name followed by OOC. (Example: Anonymous OOC) **Every player account is required to have an OOC login. **The OOC login will contain notes on your player reward points. *Guidelines when creating your actual character: *#Do not add: *#*Underscores to character names, use spaces instead. *#*Apostrophes to character names, use ` instead (located on the tilde key). *#*Our character database is setup to handle names with spaces and ` without any problems. *#Select your character's race. *#Select your character's sex. *#Type in your character's age. (The minimum age for all characters is the lowest value allowed for their respective race (For example: Human is 18). *#Select your character's stats. Use the rules and table on page 169 in the DMG for determining the costs of stats. *#Add your background traits to the Hidden Equipment portion of your sheet. *#*You may add 1 Generic Trait, 1 Upbringing Trait, and either 1 Historical Lineage Trait or 1 more Generic Trait. *#*If you decide to add a Disability to your character you may add another Generic Trait. *#If you have a non-standard class that is allowed, please input the information to change in the Hidden Equipment portion. *#*This will help the DMs processing your sheets. Back to Top Nobles/Followers of Astarot/Evil PCs/Heng Chi/Aegyptian *Correct Race for the Noble House Choosen *Its recommended to pick one of the 4 Classes listed with the House, but not a requirement *A detail background, which the dm team as a whole will review. **This is required for Evil PCs, Followers of Astarot and Nobles. **The purpose: ***Noble - The main items we are looking for here are a general understanding of the noble family's goals and intents. The characters place within the family. We should also know how the character got to their current position and perhaps what their plans are to increase their stature within the family. ***Followers of Astarot - While they don't have to be evil, this is an evil God, reviled by those living within the city. They will be killed on sight if they are found out. The background is to demonstrate sufficient knowledge of this fact as well as how the PC plans to integrate with society. Please be detailed with the background. ***Evil PCs - Make sure to be detailed. Indicate what drove the PC to being evil or what actions characterize this particular character as evil. This should be well thought out and not a simple "I killed someone once" type statement. We are trying to understand how the PC is going to be played and what makes it tick. ***Heng Chi & Aegypt - This is an original background indicating their history as well as outlining why they would travel half the world to make it to New Haven. Back to Top Gold Spending at Creation *You may buy magical items at creation, but be mindful of your starting gold. *Fellavore Scion and Noble Born apply to Legacy 3 starting PC's as well. *You cannot craft your own gear at creation. *You can save what gold you do not spend at creation. *You cannot take Noble Born and Fellavore Scion together. Only one Upbringing Trait allowed per PC. Back to Top Leveling Up Ok folks, here is the deal. When you do a level up and send it in FPM to a DM, we need the following: #Name, what level your hitting and ALL relevant information... including but not limited to FEATS, BAB, SAVES, SKILLS, SYNERGY BONUSES....and improved typical daily spell lists for non spontaneous casters.(YES, these are now and have been, enforced... if you got away with not having one, well, you wont anymore.) #THERE WILL BE NO SENDING A LEVEL REQUEST TO A dm THROUGH FMP AND EXPECTING TO ROLL FOR HP LATER! YOU ROLL FOR IT IF YOU HAVE A DM ON CHAT DO IT WHILE YOUR ON CHAT, IF YOU CANT WAIT, THEN YOUR STUCK WITH HALF HP! Back to Top Background Traits The background traits available are listed below. Feel free to sort them appropriately. Each type is listed in a different table: Generic, Upbringing, Historical. Back to Top Back to Top Back to Top Back to Top House Rules There are some rules that we felt could be improved to fit chat playability. There are some mechanics we just liked better and there are some simple changes and additions made. Age Modifiers We follow a different set of age modifiers. If you have a character with age modifiers from the book or the srd, please contact a dm to change it. Middle Aged: -1/-1/-1/+1/+1/+1 Old Aged: -3/-3/-2/+2/+2/+2 Venerable Aged: -6/-6/-3/+3/+3/+3 Back to Top Classes Sudden Strike Sudden Strike does not even come close to comparing statistically with Sneak Attack. Even with the extra abilities of Ninja, with Ki-Powers and what not, it doesn't even come close to balance with Rogue. I once said not really interested in changing Sudden Strike to Sneak Attack due to wanting to avoid house rules, but since we're finally working on fixing Heng-Chi, for the sake of balance, it seems smarter just to replace "Sudden Strike +Xd6" with "Sneak Attack +Xd6" across all classes. Effectively removing Sudden Strike from the game entirely. Back to Top Feats 1 May be chosen more than once. Multiple selections stack. 2 May be chosen more than once. Multiple selections do not stack; instead, each selection of the ability applies to a new skill or weapon ability. Store Infusion: At the beginning of each day, the artificer can store one infusion of up to 3rd level in the homunculus. This infusion must be one that the artificer could normally imbue the homunculus with. This infusion does not take effect when it is first stored. Instead, the homunculus can use a standard action to imbue itself with the infusion. No homunculus can store more than one infusion at a time. Weapon Ability: When this ability is granted, choose a weapon special ability with a base price modifier of "+1 bonus," such as ghost touch, keen, or shock. The homunculus's natural weapons are treated as if they had this special ability. Back to Top Noble Stipends Monthly Stipend for Nobles starts out at 270 gp, if they pass their House Rank check each month. House Rank Check: DC 20, D20+ House Rank Modifier. Every Noble Starts out at Rank 5. Your Rank can be raised or lowered by your House Dm if they see that you are being good or bad for Your House. Back to Top Employment If you want your PC to be employed, you have two options. #Write a background at creation, and submit it.This pertains not to your PC being sanctioned, but instead to its employment. #Seek out an Interview Scene with a DM, either in chat or through Forum PM. If you seek employment with a Noble House, seek out said House's Dm for the scene. Back to Top Augment Crystals With the advances in both magic and technology, the increased use of Augment crytsals has caused new forms of weapons and armors to be created, with special slots to hold the crystals, and things have changed with the creation of the the crystals themselves. All augment crystals now require a weapon or armor to be at least OF A MAGICAL QUALITY[ +1 or better]. Anyone may apply an augment crystal to an item, but once there, it is fused permanently, unless professionally removed. To remove an augment crystal, a professional must use 100 gp worth of materials and have Craft magical Arms and Armor. Armor Crystals may be attached to any Magical item that grants an ac bonus, though these items have only a single slot. The Cost for slotted equipment is equivalent to 1/2 MW costs per slot added to the already MW+enchantment+weapon cost, except in the case of Handwraps. Thus, a slotted +1 Scimitar would cost 2485 gp, and could bear 1 augment crystal. [ 15 for scimitar, 300 for MW, 150 for Slot, 2000 for +1]. All slots MUST be added at creation, they cannot be added at a later date. List of Augment Crystals | Greater = As with least, but with DR 5/-. Absorbs 50 HP worth of damage/day. (Cost: 8000 gp) }} (Cost: 5000 gp) }} Back to Top Prestige Classes Medium Armor Focus: Choose a specific medium armor (Hide, Scalemail, Chainmail, Breastplate). You are no longer considered encumbered by this armor, and are able to move at your full base speed. As well, you gain +1 Armor bonus to AC when wearing this armor. Medium Armor Specialization: Choose a specific medium armor with which you have a focus in. Your max dex bonus raises by 1 with the armor. You also gain a +2 bonus to all skills which suffer from an ACP when wearing this armor. Medium Armor Supremacy: Choose a specific medium armor with which you have a specialization in. You gain an extra +1 Armor bonus to AC when wearing this armor, You gain +10ft to your base speed, and your max dex bonus raises by 1 when wearing this armor. Back to Top Aura of Good (Ex) The power of a Knight of the Martyred King's aura of good is equal to his class level plus his cleric level, if any. Detect Evil (Sp) At will, a KotMK can use detect evil as a spell-like ability, duplicating the effect of the detect evil spell. Divine Grace (Su) A KotMK applies his Charisma modifier (if positive) as a bonus on all saving throws. Sacrifice (Su) At second level, the Knight of the Martyred King gains the ability to heal damage in others at will. He must give up two hp for every one of theirs he heals, however. Spells A KotMK has the ability to cast a small number of divine spells. These are drawn from the paladin list, but use the blackguard's spell progression. Smite Evil (Su) At first level, the KotMK may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. He adds his Charisma modifier (if positive) to his attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per class level. If he accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect but it is still used up for that day. At 5th level, he may smite evil one additional time per day. Courageous (Ex) At 3rd level, the KotMK gains a +4 morale bonus to all saves against fear effects. Protect (Ex) This ability, gained at fourth level, the KotMK can take blows meant for adjacent allies himself. A number of times per day equal to his charisma bonus, and no more than once a round, he may declare a Protect. He takes the full damage of the enemy's attack, provided it hits his armor class. True Sacrifice (Su) This ability, gained at 5th level, allows the KotMK to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to resurrect a fallen comrade. So long as the ally has not been dead more than one round, the Knight of the Martyred King may sacrifice his own life force as a standard action to resurrect them. This has the effect of a True Ressurection, but drops the Knight to -1 hp. Triumph of Faith Su At fith level, the Knight of the Martyred King no longer needs to sacrifice his own life force to heal using the Sacrifice ability, which becomes Lay on Hands instead, counting total hit die. Also, he may now take levels of Paladin, with Korlarn as his patron deity. KotmK levels and Paladin levels stack to determine the total level of paladin for all class abilities, including spells. Paladin levels also no longer count against him when multi classing. Back to Top Hero's Aura: Through contact with your heroic ancestors you are able to channel their abilities and talents more clearly. You feel stronger than before because their influence guides your path. As a result you exude proficiency to those around you. This functions much like the Draconic Aura from Dragon Shamans. The player may suppress his aura at will. The aura starts with +1 bonus and increases by 1 every odd level (3, 5, 7, 9) to a maximum of +5 at level 9. *Ties to the Past (Minor): * *:The following auras are available to the player. They may select 1 aura at level 1 and an additional aura at level 2 and 4. **Heroic Effort - Hero Bonus to Attack/DMG rolls **Legacy of Willpower - Bonus to Will and compulsion effects **Legacy of Fortitude - Bonus to Fort and stabilization checks **Legacy of Reflexes - Bonus to Ref and Initiative **Heroic Armor - Bonus to AC, counts for FF and Touch AC as well **Slippery when wet - Bonus to escape grapple, resist trips, and resist scrying *Ties to the Past (Major): * *:Constant meditation and a heroic heart have led you to a point in your ancestral relations that grant you more powerful ties to them. Your hard work to channel their heroic deeds has instilled in you greater power. Select one of the following auras at 6th level and every even level after (8 and 10). **Herculean Effort - Bonus to any ability **Heroic Spell Aversion - Spell Resistance - 10 + Hero of Legacy Level + Bonus **Legacy of Invulnerability - DR Bonus/- **Legacy of Spellcasting - Bonus to Spell DCs *Heroic Transformation: * *:You are the paragon of your family. Your connection to your ancestors' legacy is unparalleled. As a result you gain a permanent +2 to your Constitution score and your Heroism aura increases to a 30 foot radius. Back to Top Bonus Spells Celestial disciples gain bonus spells as they gain levels in this prestige class, as if from having a high ability score, as given on Table: The Celestial Disciple. A bonus spell can be added to any level of spells the disciple already has the ability to cast. If a character has more than one spellcasting class, he must decide to which class he adds each bonus spell as it is gained. Once a bonus spell has been applied, it cannot be shifted. Armor Bonus Ex At first level, the Celestial Disciple's skin toughens. He receives a +1 bonus to natural armor, which stacks with other natural armor. Halo Ex At second level, the Celestial disciple gains the ability to radiate daylight, as per the spell, at will, with a caster level equal to his character level. Stat Increase Ex At third level, the Celestial Disciple gains a +2 permanent bonus to strength. At level five and seven, he also gains +2 to constitution and charisma respectively. He receives additional stat increases at level ten with Celestial Apotheosis. Darkvision Ex At fourth level, the Celestial Disciple gains Darkvision 60 ft. Smite Evil Su At sixth level, the Celestial Disciple gains the supernatural ability to smite evil once per day. It may add it's character level to the damage roll of a melee attack. Disease Immunity Ex At eighth level, a Celestial Disciple becomes immune to disease. Wings Ex At ninth level, a Celestial Disciple grows a pair of wings. He can fly at his base land speed with average maneuverability. Celestial Apotheosis Su At tenth level, the Celestial Disciple's transformation into a child of light is complete. His type changes to Native Outsider, making him immune to many spells and effects that target humanoids. He also ceases to age. In addition, he gains the following modifications: Stat Increases of +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom +2 Constitution, and +2 Charisma; +4 racial bonus to saves against poison; Resistance 10 to Acid, Cold, Electricity. Back to Top Bonus Spells Fiendish disciples gain bonus spells as they gain levels in this prestige class, as if from having a high ability score, as given on Table: The Fiendish DIsciple. A bonus spell can be added to any level of spells the disciple already has the ability to cast. If a character has more than one spellcasting class, he must decide to which class he adds each bonus spell as it is gained. Once a bonus spell has been applied, it cannot be shifted. Natural Armor Bonus Ex At first level, the Fiendish Disciple's skin toughens. He receives a +1 bonus to natural armor, which stacks with other natural armor. Claw and Bite Attacks Ex At second level, the Fiendish Disciple developes claws and fangs. The claws are considered primary natural weapons, and the bite secondary. Medium Fiendish Disciples deal 1d6 bite damage and 1d4 claw damage, while small Fiendish Disciples deal 1d4 bite damage and 1d3 claw damage. Stat Increase Ex At third level, the Fiendish Disciple gains a +2 permanent bonus to strength. At level five and seven, he also gains +2 to Dexterity and Intelligence respectively. He receives additional stat increases at level ten with Fiendish Apotheosis. Darkvision Ex At fourth level, the Fiendish Disciple gains Darkvision 60 ft. Smite Good Su At sixth level, the Fiendish Disciple gains the supernatural ability to smite good once per day. It may add it's character level to the damage roll of a melee attack. Poison Immunity Ex At eighth level, a Fiendish Disciple becomes immune to Poison. Wings Ex At nineth level, a Fiendish Disciple grows a pair of wings. He can fly at his base land speed with average maneuverability. Fiendish Apotheosis Su At tenth level, the Fiendish Disciple's transformation into a fiend in mortal guise is complete. His type changes to Native Outsider, making him immune to many spells and effects that target humanoids. He also ceases to age. In addition, he gains the following modifications: Stat Increases of +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and +2 Charisma; Resistance to Acid, Cold, Electricity, and Fire 10. Back to Top As an avenger, you excel at striking from the shadows, often cutting down your foe before he realizes you are a threat. Your skills improve your chances of reaching your target undetected while your class abilities increase the chance of a quick kill. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Avengers are proficient with the crossbow (hand, light, or heavy), dagger (any type), dart, rapier, sap, shortbow (normal and composite), and short sword. Avengers are proficient with light armor but not with shields. Sneak Attack: This is exactly like the rogue ability of the same name. The extra damage dealt increases by +1d6 every other level (2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th). If an avenger gets a sneak attack bonus from another source the bonuses on damage stack. Death Attack: If an avenger studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (avenger's choice). While studying the victim, the avenger can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect the avenger or recognize the avenger as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the avenger's class level + the avenger's Int modifier) against the kill effect, she dies. If the saving throw fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per level of the avenger. If the victim's saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once the avenger has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if the avenger does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another death attack. Poison Use: Avengers are trained in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a blade. Spells: Beginning at 1st level, an avenger gains the ability to cast a number of arcane spells. To cast a spell, an avenger must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the spell's level, so an avenger with an Intelligence of 10 or lower cannot cast these spells. Avenger bonus spells are based on Intelligence, and saving throws against these spells have a DC of 10 + spell level + the avenger's Intelligence bonus. When the avenger gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level he gains only the bonus spells he would be entitled to based on his Intelligence score for that spell level. The avenger's spell list appears below. An avenger casts spells just as a bard does. Upon reaching 6th level, at every even-numbered level after that (8th and 10th), an avenger can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least two levels lower than the highest-level avenger spell the avenger can cast. An avenger may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for that level. Avenger Spells Known Save Bonus against Poison: The avenger gains a natural saving throw bonus to all poisons gained at 2nd level that increases by +1 for every two additional levels the avenger gains. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, an avenger retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. (He still loses any Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized.) If a character gains uncanny dodge from a second class the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below). Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 5th level, an avenger can no longer be flanked, since he can react to opponents on opposite sides of him as easily as he can react to a single attacker. This defense denies rogues the ability to use flank attacks to sneak attack the avenger. The exception to this defense is that a rogue at least four levels higher than the avenger can flank him (and thus sneak attack him). If a character gains uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge, and the levels from those classes stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Hide in Plain Sight (Su): At 8th level, an avenger can use the Hide skill even while being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, an avenger can hide himself from view in the open without having anything to actually hide behind. He cannot, however, hide in his own shadow. Avenger Spell List Avengers choose their spells from the following list: *1st Level: disguise self, detect poison, feather fall, ghost sound, jump, obscuring mist, sleep, true strike. *2nd Level: alter self, cat's grace, darkness, fox's cunning, illusory script, invisibility, pass without trace, spider climb, undetectable alignment. *3rd Level: deep slumber, deeper darkness, false life, magic circle against good, misdirection, nondetection. *4th Level: clairaudience/clairvoyance, dimension door, freedom of movement, glibness, greater invisibility, locate creature, modify memory, poison. Back to Top Warden's Oath EX I am a Warden. I am the wanderer in the ash. The searcher in the ruins. The hand that grasps the sword defending Cantarbria. I will pursue no career. I will sire no child. I will claim no title. My long patrol begins today. I am a Warden from now till the day I die. The above oath is sworn by Wardens during their initiation ceremony. It's contents are widely known and accepted as legally binding. A Warden sworn is a Warden for life. Only death may sever them from their sacred duty. Wardens that break this oath lose all class abilities and may never again take a level in Warden. They are expelled from the order and branded with a mark of dishonor. Not even Atonement can fix this. Additionally, if they break this oath by deserting their post, the Wardens of the Black Waste place a bounty on the deserter's head, and hunt him relentlessly. If captured, he is executed. Favored Enemy: Evil Outsider The Warden gains Favored Enemy Outsider at first level, and again at levels five and nine. This is identical to the Ranger ability of the same name. Lore of the Black Waste Ex Due to his familiarity with the area, the Warden adds his class level to all know planes, nature, and geography checks relevant to the Black Wastes. Warden's Resilience Ex The Warden is used to the foul conditions common in the waste, and knows how to survive them. Starting at second level, he adds half his class level down to all saves made against disease and poison. Brothers in Arms EX A Warden is well versed in teamwork. For every Warden within 30 feet of him, he receives +1 to attacks, damages, and saves, to a maximum of his intelligence bonus. Fighting Style Ex At sixth level the Warden furthers his martial training. He gains a fighting style identical to the Ranger's. If he already had one, he progresses further along that path. Warden's Improved Resilience Ex At seventh level, the Warden's continued battles with fiends have made him especially well versed in resisting their magical attacks. He may add half his Warden Level down to all saves rolled to resist the supernatural, spell like abilities, or spells of demons. In the case of spells that inflict poison or disease, this does not stack with Warden's Resilience. Improved Aid Another Ex After much training, a Warden learns even better how to fight and explore as a team. The bonus given by aiding another in either a skill check or combat doubles from +2 to +4. Demon Slayer Ex At tenth level, the Warden's skill at dispatching beings of evil reaches it's peak. Any weapon he wields deals double damage to evil aligned outsiders, and it's crit range doubles as well. Back to Top Back to Top